Sonny's family, sonny's life
by loveprincess2
Summary: It's Au. Please read and review


Disclaimer: Ok guys we know the drill I don't own them: Robin, Sonny, Stone, Jason, Carly, Brenda, Lily, Miquel or any other familiar faces. I do own new faces and the AU they are products of my mind so if it catches your fancy ask. I make no money from this so don't sue.

Feedback is needed good or bad. Thoughts are in italics.

Background/couples: Carly and Robin were once very close, best-friends, sisters. Robin is friends with Brenda and Lily. Lily/ Miquel, Brenda/Jax, Robin/Stone, Carly/Jason, Patrick/Sky, and Sonny/Sam. Nobody knows that Carly and Robin are sisters except for one person and I am not telling who until the end of the chapter. Robin doesn't know that she is in town because Carly met. No HIV/Aids. Jason is Jason Morgan more on that later. Oh and Robin isn't a Scorpio, she is a Lavery. She moved to Port Charles at 18 she is now 23. Distribution: Please ask and you may have, but ask first.

Title: What Now?

Carly was nervous she was meeting her boyfriend's family. _Well, it was who he thought his family was. When she had first met Jason Morgan in Florida it was a no strings affair but soon after she fell for him. Boy did she fall, she fell so fast it made her head spin. But who could blame her his eyes, his face, his hands , but oh his eyes were like they could see into her. She didn't really know much about his family. She only knew that he was brain damaged and that was how he became who he was. She knew that he was dangerous and took in by this group that was dangerous but that was okay because she was use to danger she had been for a long time. She didn't even know there names yet but she would found out. She was in Port Charles in his hometown she had heard of the city before but she just didn't know from where._

Miquel, Lily, Stone, Robin, Brenda, Sam, Sky, Patrick, and Emily were sitting in the living room. Sonny comes out of the kitchen after he hangs up the phone. Sonny smiles at his ready made family has he speaks, " Jason just called from the elevator he was on his way up." Emily and Sky jump up fast and run out of the door. The others just stay in the apartment knowing that the sisters were excited to see their brother.

Jason came out of the elevator only to be tackled to the ground. Carly just watched as these two girls flew at her boyfriend. They were very pretty girls the older one was a red head the younger an auburn. She stood in the hall felling awkward until the three stood and Jason turned toward her. Jason smiled and shook his head as he spoke, "Carly these are my crazy sisters Sky (pointing to the red head) and Emily. They are the only members of my birth family I have contact with, well besides Grandmother. Let's go on in and you can met the others." Carly was still nervous his sisters seemed sweet but they both still lived at there parents home or at least they did when Jason left for Florida. Jason had told her that his birth family wasn't very happy with his sisters hanging around with who Jason now called family. Jason takes her hand and walks into the door of Penthouse 1. Jason smiles at his girlfriend as he begins to speak, "Guys, this is Carly Ashland my girlfriend. Carly this is my family..." Jason stops short as he realizes that his girlfriend was flying out of the door. "Babe?"he asks as he follows. Carly couldn't believe it _damn. Carly couldn't believe that two of the people from her past was in that room. The last time she had seen them was at her brother DJ's funeral. That was five years ago. There had been hurtful things said, hell bullets even were flying. She didn't know what they thought when they saw her. She would of once called the man a friend and the girl. Well the girl was her sister, her best-friend, her confidante._

Flashback:

The funeral had been over for hours. Robin Eire Fallon Lavery had been in shock for days and she seemed to just be coming out of it. Tony had not let go of her since they were told of his death, he seemed to barely be hanging on himself. Tony was DJ's best friend and Belle as only he and Tony called Robin had been his world and him hers. They were in what use to be her father's library. She remembers trying to comfort her older sister, "Brea, love it's gonna be okay." " How the hell can you say that. It won't be okay, never. I wish it had been you." Brea said to her once best-friend and sister as she picked up her brothers gun and and shot it at a family portrait and fired the gun again and again until there was only one bullet left. " The next one hits you, Caroline." She looked at Tony only to see anger and hate as he spit out, "Don't come back" She hadn't seen them since. She had known that they were angry, both had tempers, so she thought that she would give them time. Caroline, her sister never called her that, ever she had always called her Meg or Amora or even Maeve but if she was angry Carly or Cori. But never Caroline. So Caroline Amora Maeve Ashling Lavery walked out of the house not knowing that it was the last time, she would see them for five years.

End Flashback

Carly felt herself being picked up and looks at her boyfriend has she spits out, "Put me down, Jason. I am not wanted in that room." "Your over reacting, Babe thier cool, they will like you." "No, I am not." Jason sits her back to the ground and again starts his introduction blocking the door. "Jason, move I mean it. I am not wanted here." Emily and the girls looked at each other. They were all confused so Emily speaks up, " What's wrong? Carly, right. I can grantee that you are wanted here. We want to get to know you." as she come and grabs her brother's girlfriend's hand. Emily starts dragging her around the room with Jason close behind. "You met our sister Sky. This is her boyfriend Dr. Patrick Drake. This is Brenda, Lily, And Lily's boyfriend Miquel. This Is Stone and Sam and they date Robin and Sonny. Stone where are Sonny and Robin?" Carly was biting her lip Jason's friends had all smiled at her but Tony and Brea wasn't in the room. Stone was about to answer when Sonny walked out of the kitchen with Robin behind him. Sonny looks at his guest's back as he speaks,"Right, here Emily." Stone looked at his girlfriend and friend and studied them for a second as he was sure the whole room was. _They were holding hands and looking forlorn, sad, regretful, hurting, almost. Which was emotions he didn't really think they had. The didn't do sorrys and they didn't do soft. Oh they got upset but they were destructive about it. Crazy almost. He knew that they care about him, about the whole crew. They just never done sorry's they would say "friends still" and whoever they were talking to, knew that they were saying forgive me or get out of my life. The other person would always say friends back because Robin and Sonny were great friends to have as long as you were loyal. They could stay mad for days over the most stupid stuff. They both never thought, before they said, something out of anger. Stone saw Sonny squeeze Robin's hand almost as if giving her strength but that to was crazy because She was as tough as nails by herself._ Carly turned around slowly as Jason spoke."Carly, this is Sonny and Robin."_Carly studied them closely they hadn't changed that much. They looked a little older, but not much. They would probably never look old, well as old as they did in their eyes. Their eyes had always looked old to her from the time she had really studied them. She saw an emotion in their eyes an emotion she had never seen before in them. It looked out of place. She was afraid to speak, she felt like she was going to cry and she hadn't cried in five years._Jason and his friends looked from Carly to Sonny and Robin and back again. It was like they were in there own world. Robin and Sonny walk closer to Carly. Robin was holding on to Sonny like a lifeline. They reach her in a second and Carly bites her lip. By the time they reached her, Sonny was holding Robin up from behind as Robin reached her hand to Carly's check. "Oh my Amora. What have I done, your eyes. They look old, worn, harden almost like mine. Oh my sweet sweet deifiúr can you ever forgive me." As she is saying this she is breaking down in tears. Sonny's hand is on her back and he picks her up. "Don't move Carly, don't you dare." he says as he takes Robin upstairs and whispers in her ear soothingly. Carly couldn't move she was in shock she could never remember Robin crying. There was silence nothing but silence until he came back down five mins later. "Belle's (his old nickname slipping out for her) sleeping she cried herself to sleep. " Carly looked at Tony and asked almost afraid of the answer, "Is she okay, Tony. Maybe she needs some tea or dishes. Yes, dishes, she needs dishes to break. Since when does she cry, she doesn't cry , she throws things, she yells, she curses in five languages fluently, and she shoots things but she never ever crys. What have you done to my deifiúr, Antonio?" Carly heads into Sonny's kitchen. Sonny grabs her wrist and sighs, "Tony, it's been a long time since I heard that. I haven't done anything to her, everybody cries, Meg" "No, they don't. You don't, she doesn't, and DJ didn't. I remember when Dad died I was 11 at the time and Robin 14. Right before DJ told me I could see you speaking to Robin. Robin threw a pitcher at your head swore and called you a liar in Gaelic, French, Spanish, Russian, and finally in English but she did not cry. I balled my eyes out into DJ's chest and didn't stop until Robin was holding me three hours later. Robin threw things yelled and shot Scott and three more of dad's personal guards before she called grandfather demanding him to come home, she did not cry. I remember a couple weeks later I brought up what I had seen to DJ and I asked him why the three of you never cried and he said, that you three didn't know how. He said that you were incapable of it and he begged me not to ever get that way. I then asked him why you and Robin were so destructive when bad things happened. You know what he said? He said that you were angry and passionate. He said that Robin was spoilt, angry, passionate and maybe you were both a little crazy. I remember asking why he always wanted you around Robin and you know what he said. He smiled at me and told me that you were were the only person that would just throw something back at her or even scream at her. That grandfather wasn't even able to match her and I asked why. Grandfather seems to take down any threat but he could never handle Robin's temper he always gave in. Clothes, dolls, money, all she had to do was throw something, get angry, and get destructive and the world was hers. He just sighed and said,"because he's just as destructive. He's the only one who can destroy just like she can. Like I said, they are both probably a little crazy but together they are halfway sane." Sonny sighed again. "Okay let me say that in a different way. I've seen her cry before. You know what I asked once. I asked him the same thing. It was when I first notice how destructive her behavior could be. It was when we found out that your Mother was dead. I asked him why Robin wasn't crying. You were balling in her arms. You were six and she was nine. I asked him when the last time she ever cried was. You know what he said, He said she's been destructive since she was three. I asked what he meant. He replied the last time she cried was her 3rd birthday. They were celebrating it in Florida and she had been asking for one thing since her second birthday. The answer was no, not right now, later. Your grandfather had came in from Ireland, a day after her birthday presents in hand, and had just walked in the house has she threw her first destructive fit. She asked one more time and was told not right now, angel, by her Mom. He said in a rage she started throwing things. Your grandfather came into the room and told her to stop. she replied that if she didn't get what she wanted she wouldn't speak to them, pay attention to them, and didn't want anything from them. She didn't speak to a soul for three weeks and broke every birthday presents she was given. I asked what broke it and he replied with a soft smile on his face that grandfather did. He walked up to her room, picked her up, and said I will get it for you baby girl if it is that important. Walked out of the house only to return five hours later with her and her gift. I asked what it was and if she still had it. He laughed lightly and pointed at you and replied Amore. They came home with Amore. He said that later he asked, his grandfather why you were not a baby a year old or even six months old. You were two weeks old, your Grandfather told him that they had looked through three different orphanages and Robin always shook her had no. He told DJ that he was about to give up for the day when they ran across you. He said that you were crying in a worker's arms, she was in a rocking chair rocking you. He said that Robin frowned at the worker and touched your cheek, you hushed as she rubbed your cheek. Your grandfather said, that Robin studied you closely while rubbing your cheek and that as you slowly hushed Robin softly said, "Hush my Amore, those eyes are too pretty for such tears." You grabbed her finger and smiled. Grandfather told DJ that he knew that it was love on sight for both of you and that was it. DJ laughed and said that has you two grew up she would never let you cry for longer than a second and if you ever did get hurt that she was the only one who could stop your tears. A day before DJ's Funeral Robin threw her diary at my head, with the key, then she pushed me down and sat in my lap. She opened it to that day's page and I read: Dear diary, I still can't believe that my big brother is gone. I miss him so much. His death made me realize something, I have got to kick Amore out of my life because I'll get her killed and if that happens I couldn't live. She will be Okay she will still have her guards, money, the family just not me. I have to because today Tony found out that the hit was from Miquel and that it was not on DJ but on my Amore because I told him no. So I have to make her hate me at all cost and make people believe I hate her. She cried in my arms for hours. That following day right after you had left she pulled the gun again and shot at me. It hit me in the chest, it was a blank. She cried for hours and hours. I finally had to get Doc to sedate her. I went out killed Miquel and publicly denounced you to have any connection to me or Robbie. She was still crying five days later and she wouldn't eat or speak she just stared at a picture of the two of you. I finally told your grandfather that I didn't know what to do. He entered her into a private hospital in Ireland and we had her put on suicide watch where she stayed for four months. When she got out the only thing she asked me was is my Amore alive? She took her GED, and moved to France. I didn't see her again until she showed up here six months later. So don't you dare till me she can't cry. You can call her a bitch or anything else you want to but don't you dare say one word about her crying. I remember talking to Scott and Johnny both last year. We were in Florida and Stone had just came back from the dead. I remember saying that I half way wished that you and Robin were dead. I was looking at pictures of both of you. Johnny asked why I said it. I laughed as I replied, Because they are both dieing inside slowly. I pointed to your picture and how you eyes were cold and hard like Robin's. And Robin's passion was gone she didn't even get mad at me when she found out that I faked Stone's death without her knowledge and lying to her face about it. The last time she went into a rage, the type she was known for was five years ago. When we found out about DJ. If you want to leave, go, you have every right to. But maybe just maybe if you stay. You and her will slowly become whole again." Tears running down her eyes she ran up the stairs as a loud crash came. Sonny turned to Jason and asked, "Out of all the girls you could be dating why did you choose Caroline Amora Maeve Ashling Lavery?"


End file.
